The Call of Light
by Sentiment for Lost Creatures
Summary: "Kylo Ren is an Alpha. He demands respect. And gets it. But then they take the girl hostage. The girl who changes everything." Betrayed by his teacher, by the Dark Side, the Force — it is little comfort that General Hux is all he has left. Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha!Hux/Omega!Kylo Ren
1. As it begins

**The Call From Light**

 _Kylo Ren is an Alpha._

 _He demands respect. And gets it._

 _But then they take the girl hostage. The girl who changes everything._

Betrayed by his teacher, by the Dark Side, the Force — it is little comfort that General Hux is all he has left.

 **Pairings: Kylo Ren/Hux**.

 **Characters:** Kylo Ren, General Hux.

 **Chapters:** 1/?, WIP

 **Chapter word count:** 668

 **Warnings:** Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, In Heat, Alpha!Hux, Omega!Kylo Ren

This is but an introduction and once I have my Uni shit together this will be updated, I promise!

* * *

Kylo Ren is an Alpha.

He demands respect. And gets it.

His authority and dominance strikes fear into his subordinates. He has a presence that naturally results in people bowing under his control. They cower or simply avoid him as he strolls through the Finalizer or Starkiller Base. On the surface he is the archetypal Alpha, however his pheromones are non-existent. In fact, there is nothing natural about him. It's assumed by the Order that it's simply a side-effect of his unity with the Force. Kylo is convinced that Snoke has another theory that he won't share. It's infuriating.

General Hux has all the same qualities, but his status is discernible from his scent. The true embodiment of the traditional Alpha.

It leads to the Knight and the General being constantly at each other's throats. The close proximity instigates numerous verbal and physical confrontations. Two Alphas in competition for top rank at Starkiller Base, for the position of Snoke's right hand man.

Hux knows it to be his right. He is the Alpha, Ren could be a fake for all he knows.

Kylo knows to his core he is an Alpha; his grandfather was the truest Alpha and he shall follow in his footsteps.

But then they take the girl hostage. The girl who changes _everything_.

She has the map inside her head, she can lead him to Luke. He doesn't need the droid now. A mind can be bent, pulled apart and images can be extracted. It's his speciality, the Resistance pilot broke so beautifully and so will she. He teases and toys with her, he even lets her see his face. She won't remember much once he's finished.

He pushes into her mind.

She pushes back.

Pulling back as if his arm had been doused in scolding water, he tries again to read her mind. Without warning, she delves deep into his own, deeper than even Kylo himself had dared go. She finds a darkened door, but the light seeping from around the edges needs to be freed. She reaches into his soul and unlocks the truth.

The change is almost immediate. One moment he's in complete control and the next his mind shatters and his body begins its betrayal.

He knocks the girl unconscious with the Force before she can see him drop to his knees. He resists the urge to curl into the foetal position against the coolness of the metal floor. A thin sheen of sweat builds on his forehead and suddenly his robes are restrictive, too hot and tight and he needs to leave. He needs to leave _now_.

Forcing himself to his feet, he's unbalanced and dizzy. Eyes unfocused, he uses muscle memory more than anything to get his legs walking, running, stumbling to his quarters. The door slides open and he all but falls through onto the floor. He has enough strength to close it but he can feel even the Force leaving him.

Now he doesn't even try to stand, his muscles weak, uncooperative. He lies there pathetically, doing his best to remove at least the outer layers of his clothing before he overheats and damages something internal irreversibly. He gets as far as removing his gloves, opening his robe and pulling up his tunic. The air is cool on his bare stomach and a tear slides from the corner of his eye.

A minute, an hour, days…

He lays there in a puddle of his own sweat and unfathomable bodily fluids, the time blurs with the thoughts buzzing in his head. He knows what's happening, his research into his lack of pheromones gave him substantial knowledge of all three dynamics: Alpha, Beta, Omega. As much as he would like to deny it, that this is some sort of Jedi mind trick, the stupidity of a reckless girl with no experience or knowledge of her powers, he can't.

He can't run from the fact his body has slipped into heat.

He can't escape this.

Kylo Ren is an Omega.

* * *

This is pretty much a blank canvas, I have an idea for the next chapter, but that is about it for now. Let me know your thoughts on this brief introduction, and if you have any ideas, because I am an open book!


	2. Hux

**Chapter 2, Hux**

 _The girl is missing. Ren is missing. Hux is barely keeping it together._

* * *

General Hux is stood in the main control centre of Starkiller Base when he gets the news.

The girl has escaped.

Gone from the interrogation chamber, the door was left open and the Stormtrooper on guard is found wondering aimlessly without his weapon. Hux has Phasma extract what happened from him, he can't bring himself to deal with another defect. It's happening more and more, and he will loathe himself to agree with Ren that his men are less capable than _clones_.

Speaking of which, where _is_ Ren? He has questions for the Knight since he was the last person to see the prisoner.

Hux stomps around shouting and barking half-useless orders until one of his Commanders finally approaches him. He informs him that Kylo Ren is also missing in action. Feeling his blood pressure rise, Hux shouts even more, frustrated and infuriated, and perhaps a little unprofessional.

He's utterly fed up with dealing with Ren's nonsense, more damage is caused by him than good he does for the Order. Hux can hardly remember the last time a mission of his was successfully completed. Someone always ends up injured, or worse, or _kidnapped_. There is a reason unknowns are not taken, they might go wandering. It's suspicious in itself that the girl disappeared after being interrogated by him. His interest in her was strange to begin with, and now he's missing also... Hux knew he couldn't be trusted.

Moving into his office, Hux sets about scanning the security cameras for the whereabouts of Ren. He's barely covered five cameras before Phasma appears at his door. _JB-007 is oblivious_ , she reports, _no recollection whatsoever._ That is not what he needed to hear. He slips down in his chair, hands rubbing his face as his composure slips. Phasma is the only Alpha on the base, perhaps in the Order, that he trusts in any sense of the word. She's reliable, consistently gets the job done and has commendable leadership skills. Her duty is more important than sharing his moments of weakness with others. With the dead end, he sends her to gather her most competent Stormtroopers and head the search for the girl. If anyone can find the girl, Phasma can.

He sits with his eyes closed, concentrating on his breathing in an almost meditative state. Silently he doubts they'll find her. This girl, young but seemingly powerful, has evaded them this far. The only hope they have is catching her before she can find a ship to flee the base. Rumours are that she was piloting the Millennium Falcon, and if that's true she'll likely be able to fly something on the base.

However, he has more important things to worry about now. The droid (that Ren consistently failed to apprehend) will be back with the Resistance and their last chance to find Skywalker vanished with the girl. This entire fiasco will hardly be overlooked by his peers and superiors. The Order will find it difficult to forgive Ren for this, but they will doubt his abilities too. _Fantastic_. He's worked so hard for this position, for the recognition outside of being his father's son. He slams his fists against his desk, yelling out in frustration, glad that Phasma closed the door as she left. His father would be turning in his grave if he could see him now.

No good to anyone, especially himself, sat wallowing at his desk, he stands with purpose. He'll be damned if anyone else brings Ren down for this. Before he can leave, his communicator beeps. A message from Snoke, he wants an update. Well, he'll just have to wait, there's nothing to update until he can at least find Ren.

He starts his search at the interrogation chamber, the last place anyone saw Ren and the girl. Logically there should be some sort of clue or information here. As he approaches, his nose twitches. What, _what_ is that smell? The hairs on the back of his neck are standing on end, and his heart pulses irregularly. Shaking his head, the incoming fog dissipates some, but it only gets worse as he enters through the doors.

Reaching the centre of the room, just in front of the metal frame, he dips to one knee. A shuddering breath escapes his lips, but as he inhales he's overwhelmed. Dipping his head, he focuses on something, anything that will clear his mind. The strange scent originates from here, he's positive of that. Metallic black shines in the corner of his eye, he turns to find Ren's helmet. He's surprised to see it without its owner — he rarely sees him without it. Picking it up, his head darts around.

 _Why would he leave this?_

With nothing else catching his attention, he leaves. In the corridor his nose detects the same scent travelling around the corner to his right. Using his senses in a way he's never had to before, he tracks the lingering trail all the way to Ren's private quarters. Weary of what he may find, he presses the communicator button on the wall to announce his presence. With no response, he punches in the override code and the doors slide open.

He really isn't prepared for what he finds.

* * *

This was meant to come after I'd finished an essay, or four... But, I couldn't not write more for this!


	3. Unforeseen Circumstances

**Chapter 3, Unforeseen Circumstances**

 _Ren is a mess. Hux picks up the pieces, as usual._

* * *

On the edge of consciousness, Kylo's head lulls from side to side, delirious as his body is ravaged by his heat. He tries desperately to think of what he needs to do, but he can't concentrate. How can he make this stop?

Still on the floor where he collapsed, his body is useless. _This is how he dies_ , his mind briefly thinks, and at the hands of that girl no less. _Rey_. Untrained and ignorant of the powers she has, he sensed it in her. She can bring the Order to its knees single-handedly.

Tears slip from the corners of his eyes, mixing with the sweat on his skin. It's hopeless. If he cannot defeat her, how can he fight this? He paws weakly at his tunic, still too hot, unbearably so. Pulling up his sleeves to reveal as much skin as possible does little to alleviate his symptoms.

He's so incredibly uncomfortable but he daren't move. Each time he shifts he feels the wetness in his under garments. His body is preparing itself to accept an Alpha, a potential mate — someone to fill his womb. Bile rises to his throat but he swallows it down. There is so much he doesn't know about his own body. He's defenceless in this condition, he screws his eyes shut pushing the thoughts away; anyone can find him… And he can do nothing to stop them.

He waits. Eventually someone will notice his absence. Someone will come. Whether that's good for him or not is dependent of who it is.

Maybe, just maybe he'll get lucky. There's only one person he knows won't take advantage. He's read enough of the assessments and information on file and even slipped into his mind a few times. A man who's certainly capable and more than willing to do many terrible things, but _rape_ isn't one of them — as long as he can keep his wits about him.

He waits.

And waits.

And…

The communicator on the door beeps; his breath catches in his throat. There's a pause and he sobs when he hears the General's voice. Someone must be looking down on him. He reaches out for the door, to the voice, but he has no way of opening it.

Eventually the door opens to reveal, _hopefully_ , his saviour.

Well, _shit_.

That's currently the only thing that his mind will supply when Hux sees Kylo Ren in a heap on the floor. His eyes flit over his body, his pale stomach, the shine of sweat on his skin. The sweet scent that saturates the air almost makes it hard to breathe. Never has he smelt anything so intoxicating.

Hunting through his memories, there is nothing about Kylo Ren being an Omega. Of all things, an _Omega_ , it doesn't make sense. In such a high ranking position, he would have been informed and it's certainly something he wouldn't forget. Unable to remember the last time he was around an Omega — the Order rarely hire them to prevent exactly this — he has a hard time focusing, remaining in control. But it's vital he does, that he does know.

Closing — and deadlocking — the door behind him, he steps forward on shaky legs. Cautiously he drops to one knee beside Kylo, his fingers trembling as he cups Kylo's cheek with his palm.

Kylo lets out a shuddering breath; the touch quells the blood raging through his veins to some degree. Nuzzling into the hand, he grips onto Hux's wrist as if his life depends on it. Fingers runs through his hair, and his eyes flutter until they close. He accepts the peace Hux has brought his mind.

The voice filters into the tranquil blankness and he looks up, Hux is angelic with the artificial light coiling around his figure. Must be a dream, a trick as his mind fragments. But he's solid when slipping an arm under him to sit him up. His muscles complain after their time on the cold metal.

Gravitating towards him, Kylo buries into Hux's chest; he can hear his strong, but fast, heart beating against his rib cage. Arms wrap him in a close embrace and more tears fall from his eyes, though less in sorrow, more in pure elation. He can breathe, he can think, and he accept how natural this feels.

Hux holds the taller, older man to his breast whilst he weeps; an hour ago he would have mocked Kylo for these tears but all he wants to do now is comfort him. No impulse to claim or to fuck, there is only the overwhelming urge to protect him, to stop the pain and the torture. He's never felt like this before in the presence of an Omega, in heat or otherwise.

He needs to make Kylo comfortable, that's his first priority. It's hardly comfy on the floor and his skin is burning to the touch. Slipping one arm under his knees and the other still securely behind his back, Hux lifts Kylo as he stands. Side-stepping to gain his balance, he carries the Knight through to his bedroom.

Sitting him on the edge of the bed, Hux sets about removing his thick robes. He pulls the right sleeve back down and off his arm and repeats with the left, the tunic easily comes off over his head. Satisfied he won't overheat, he lays Kylo back against the bed, making sure his head is cushioned by the pillows.

As he goes to stand, a hand grips greedily at his arm. With a kiss to the forehead and a promise to only be gone for only a second, Kylo releases him begrudgingly. He rushes into the small kitchen area and runs the cold tap of the sink. Rummaging until he finds a bowl, which he fills it with the water, he then grabs a cloth from a drawer.

The satisfied whimper he receives when he sits back at Kylo's side makes him tingle. He places the bowl on the bedside cabinet and dips the cloth in the water. Wringing it out, he dabs Kylo's forehead, the water cooling his skin.

The cold against the heat feels wonderful, the grimness of his sweat being washed away. Hux continues until he's covered every inch of skin above the belt of his trousers. Once done, Kylo lets the silence fall over them with Hux stroking his hair.

It's becoming obvious that this chaste contact isn't enough. Hux didn't remove his trousers but he can still feel his body reacting to the Alpha's presence. His cock is hard and the wetness of his back entrance is starting to verge on pleasurable.

"Hux," his voice is hoarse, swallowing to soothe his throat, "Hux, you know what I need."

He watches the conflict on Hux's face, glad his presumptions about him were correct. He screws his eyes shut, shaking his head, "But you are not thinking straight."

"This is the clearest my mind has been since this started. I need you." His eyes are wide with an innocence that should be impossible for a man who has done the terrible things he has. But all Hux can see is Kylo, the _true_ Kylo, his soul shines through his eyes with such clarity, "I want you."

His resolves breaks and he kisses Kylo solidly on the lips. He's never tasted anything so good.

* * *

So it's just hit midnight which means I'm now 21... and the first thing I do as a 21 year old, post Kylux fanfic. Of course!


	4. For Life

**Chapter 4, For Life**

 _There is only one way to alleviate Kylo's symptoms and Hux is on hand._

* * *

Fingers grip. Hair is pulled. Lips kiss, and mouths welcome and tongues dance. Kylo arches into all of the touches, his body burning — in a good way this time — as pleasure electrifies every nerve. He's on fire and his eyes are wet with want. Nothing has ever felt as good as Hux feels in this moment. He can't get enough.

Attentive in a way that seems contradictive for such a cold and calculating man, Hux pours everything he has, everything he is, into pleasing Kylo. Their clothes are long gone, skin now blushed pale pink instead of snow white, and hair damp and untameable. The sheets are absolutely ruined.

Kissing down Kylo's strong but lean torso, he stops to suckle at his breast, nipples erect and glowing when he's finished. Traveling lower, he smothers himself in the sweetness of his scent, more potent and addictive as he goes. Now on his knees, he wraps his arms around Kylo's thighs and devours his cock. Fingers tangle in his hair, tugging tightly as Kylo squirms against the rapid pace of his mouth. He listens to the way Kylo's breathing stutters until a he's panting and whimpering. It's beautiful and he considers bringing him to completion like this, but that would be less than satisfying.

Hux already knows that Kylo is physically ready for more, his thighs are slick with the tell-tale signs. He does however doubt that Kylo has found himself in this position before and it's highly unlikely he's been taken by a lover — too focused on making people aware of his "Alpha status" to allow anyone to _debase_ him so. A shiver runs through him at the thought of being the Omega's first. Coating his fingers with the self-produced lubricant, he presses them easily into Kylo's entrance to stretch him ready for his larger cock. The muscles are slack and accept the pressing and prodding of Hux searching for his prostrate.

Wailing and writhing falter, rigid as Kylo is wrecked by a new sensation. Hux presses incessantly against the spot he'd never been able to find on the rare occasions he had explored himself in such a way, and his eyes roll back into his head. White flashes behind closed eyelids, tears escaping down his cheeks. He grips into the sheets by his head as his head thrashes from side to side. How much more can his body take?

At some point Hux must deem him ready because abruptly he's left feeling empty and open and he quashes the vulnerability that seeps in alongside. With a kiss to his abdomen, a pillow is moved from beside his head to underneath his hips and he's appreciative of the extra care.

 _Comfort_. That's all Hux can think. Make Kylo comfortable, make him happy. He uses a pillow to position Kylo's pelvis higher to make the angle easier, to relieve some of the pressure on his back. Next he uses his slick covered hands to coat himself, wiping more from Kylo's glistening thighs to give himself sufficient coverage. Scooting closer, he leans over Kylo to kiss him again, a distraction as his cock falls naturally to the Omega's entrance.

Sliding into Kylo's wet heat is both heaven and torture. He's still so tight, despite being as stretched as he can be; it's as if his body was made for Hux and Hux made for Kylo. They fit together like matching puzzle pieces and Hux tries to ignore what that could possibly mean. He has more pressing matters to attend to, thrusting into Kylo being one of them.

Hux is gentle at first. Kylo can feel the stretch, every inch of the Alpha inside, the way his muscles relax to release him and contract to keep him buried inside for as long as possible. Hux sets the rhythm and Kylo falls in line. Still leaning over him, Kylo wraps his arms around Hux's torso, clinging as the pace increases to dizzying heights.

With urgency, Hux chases the build-up of pleasure, so close, he can feel the end bubbling inside himself. Absentmindedly, but almost on instinct, he reaches between their bodies and wraps a tight fist around Kylo's cock. Hux thrusts and tugs them to the edge of the precipice.

All rhythm is lost, it's only sensations now.

Simultaneously they tumble, falling into ecstasy as their climaxes wash over them. Breathless, Hux buries deep into Kylo, their bodies joined in the most intimate of ways. He drops his head forward to rest their foreheads together; they breathe in each other's scents, the two mingling into something new. Lips finding lips, they kiss until Hux pulls back unexpectedly, choking with eyes blown wide.

Startled, Kylo takes Hux's face in his hands, trying to understand. The Alpha shakes from head to toe and Kylo beings to panic. He has no time to ask any questions, before he feels his entrance being stretched more than before. Oversensitive already, he bites into Hux's shoulder to stop himself from screaming out when more seed is pumped into him. The taste of blood on his tongue is intoxicating.

Neither can begin to fathom what Hux knotting means for them.

Hux all but collapses on top of Kylo, arms unable to hold him up as he's locked inside the Omega. Twisting awkwardly, he manoeuvres himself and Kylo onto their sides, a tangle of limbs waiting patiently for Hux's knot to deflate. This can't be rushed.

Kylo forces Hux's arms around him, making the most of the proximity to embrace. He rests his head on Hux's chest and he smiles when the chin settles on his head. Hooking his leg over Hux's thigh, Kylo makes himself comfortable. He might as well make his body happy as his mind is in turmoil.

 _Knotting…_

The thought hadn't even crossed Hux's mind. Why would it, aren't people supposed to like each other in order to mate? Instead of a one-time thing, an accident on Ren's part for being unprepared, they now find themselves in a predicament. His _mate for life_ is a temperamental, exasperating man-child that he can barely converse with without finishing with a headache or being physically injured.

But maybe the pent up tension between them makes sense now. Whatever tricks Ren used to hide his Omega status have been subliminally forcing them together, although the message has been misinterpreted along the way. Instead of love and warmth, animosity and infuriation overtook them. The soft and relaxed body in his arms gives him hope for at least an agreeable relationship of mutual respect if nothing more is possible. A loveless mateship is perhaps his worst nightmare.


	5. Scent

**Chapter 5, Scent**

 _This is something they can't avoid talking about. But there's also time for kissing._

* * *

At some point Kylo must drift off, the comforting scent and warmth exuded by Hux lulling him into light sleep. Not unconscious, but still slightly aware of the heart beating fast under his head. Hands roam across his back, fingertips brushing against his skin like feathers. Every so often a harsher touch will pinch or squeeze, and his body rather than his mind senses another of Hux's climaxes before settling again.

Eventually he's woken by breathy moans in his ear and a gentle wave a pleasure washing over him. His eyes flutter open, fingers tangling into Hux's short hair, biting at soft, waiting lips with fever. Hux rocks his hips lazily, but with a light power behind them; his muscles strain under Kylo's palm, soothing, urging until he comes one last time. His knot contracts, Kylo breathing out into a whine as he's left feeling loose and bereft without it.

Freeing himself from Kylo's body, Hux keeps him close in his arms. They kiss until their lips ache and their lungs burn, satisfied in the silence. But that can only last so long when the incessant beeping of Hux's communicator interrupts. Snoke or Phasma can wait; they'll meet with the leader when they're ready and the girl suddenly seems unimportant.

"He won't stop until we meet with him, he'll want to know of my failures," Kylo says, a weariness to his voice that shouldn't be there, not in this moment.

Hux kisses his brow and tightens his arms in a reassurance, damning Snoke internally. "He can also wait until we're ready, he'll hardly come after us himself and no one else is brave enough to approach your private quarters." He feels the upwards curve of Kylo's lips against their resting place on his chin.

That's better.

"I didn't know."

Hux is almost surprised to hear Kylo's voice again without any prompting, although it's still unclear what he's talking about. "Know what?"

"That I'm," he pauses, the words heavy on his tongue, "an Omega."

Noticing his demeanour change — Kylo's head dipping lower, eyes cast downwards — Hux feels a pang in his chest. Never has he heard of such a thing happening. "But how?"

"I grew up believing I was Alpha and no one told me any different; my body didn't tell me any different. It was just something I knew. I always believed it." Kylo curls further in upon himself and Hux doesn't stop him, he arches forward to cradle the Omega. It still feels odd to think of Kylo and Omega in the same thought, it must be even stranger living it.

"So," the realisation dawns slowly but surely, "this _is_ your first heat?"

And suddenly Hux starts to panic. He toyed with the idea in the heat of the moment, but to learn its truth unsettles him. Running a mile a minute, his brain trails off. He retraces every movement, was he too harsh, too fast, inattentive of the Omega's needs? Kisses to his jawline brings him back and Kylo shifts up the bed to look him directly in the eyes.

"Thank you."

Hux blinks, speechless when Kylo smiles, shy and coy; beautiful. He cups Kylo's face in his hands when he notes the dampness of his eyes, thumbs caressing the high cheekbones with a kiss to the forehead. It feels right.

Settling back into his favourite position, head pillowed on Hux's chest, Kylo breathes in the Alpha's musky scent. He smells different from earlier, less overwhelming with a hint of something else, sweeter, softer. Tracing the dips of Hux's pale abdomen with his fingers, Kylo ponders what it means. It has to mean something, but he can't think properly with Hux stroking his hair. He practically _purrs_ under the treatment.

"What are you thinking?" Hux asks.

"You smell different." Kylo blushes when he feels Hux chuckling; he knows what he's thinking. "It's _not_ the sex — the room smells of sex — your _scent_ is different."

Hux pauses, thinking, noticing that he's right. He knows why, but he also doesn't know if Kylo is ready to talk about it. They need too.

Tilting his head up, Hux watches as Kylo's brow furrows; he uses his thumb to smooth out the creases between his eyes, taking a breath. "Our scents have joined, I smell like you and you like me. We've mated, Kylo. I am yours now; for as long as you'll have me."

"Forever?" Kylo looks up through his eyelashes, overwhelmed by the sentiment blooming within.

With his eyes feeling wet and the goofy smile on his face — Hux would've hated himself for being this stupidly sappy a few hours ago. "Won't be long enough."

In a flurry of emotions, Kylo rushes to straddle Hux on the bed. Their lips lock and Hux can feel Kylo's tears drop onto his cheeks. He kisses him with even more passion to make sure he knows he feels the same. Kylo continues to cry, but now he's laughing, happy in a way he hasn't felt in a long time. He can't remember the last time he had this much hope in his heart.

The beeping of Hux's communicator died off long ago, this time it's Kylo's door that breaks into the timeless bubble they've fallen into. Kylo pulls back, sending a pointed look at the man below him, "You said no one is brave enough."

"It will be Phasma then." Hux is right of course when they hear her voice through the comlink.

"Sorry for the interruption, Sirs." They stare wide eyed at the use of the plural. "Supreme Leader Snoke demands your presence. Immediately."

Kylo drops forward to bury his face in the pillow beside Hux's head. Fingers comb through his hair and it makes him feel only slightly better.

"We can't put this off any longer," Hux sighs and Kylo nods his head.

This isn't how it should be, they should be spending the next few days in the throes of passion, not running around the base doing his lordships bidding. It makes Hux feel uneasy knowing Kylo is still in heat, here's to hoping they avoid other Alphas on their way to Snoke's chamber.

Still not rushing, Hux helps Kylo from the bed and into the shower. It will help mask their scents and it gives him another excuse to lavish affection onto the Omega. He takes the time to lather every inch of skin in soap, cleaning away the sweat and other dried fluids. It's become obvious that Kylo likes having his hair played with, so he spends even longer massaging his scalp. After briefly cleaning himself, Hux turns off the water and reaches outside the cubicle for the fluffy towels. Wrapping one round his hips to free his hands, he places the other around Kylo's shoulders then helps him out.

Feeling a little ridiculous, a small smile remains on Kylo's lips throughout. He lets Hux dry his hair and his body, but is glad when Hux doesn't insist on dressing him. He moves to his drawers and pulls out a clean uniform, liking the familiarity of the tightness of the material when he pulls it on. It makes him feel secure. When he's finished and turns around, Hux is zipping up his boot. He has to take a second to take in Hux's appearance, a new appreciation for the way it fits his body. It makes him look powerful and it makes his knees weak.

Walking to him, Hux takes his hand in his own, lifting it to his lips for a gentle kiss. "Ready?"

Trepidation pools in the pit of Kylo's stomach, but he nods. What choice does he have? With Hux at his side it makes it easier to step out of the door.


	6. Truth Will Out

**Chapter 6, Truth Will Out**

 _Answers come with the truth, and the truth hurts._

[AN: Discussions of non-con, nothing physical]

* * *

The journey from Kylo's quarters goes without incident. Thankfully the officers are doing their jobs and the walkways are clear. The Alphas that would prove a threat will be on the bridge or in a command centre; others will be scattered amongst the Stormtroopers, leading patrols in search for the girl. As with the general population, the majority of the Order are Beta; in higher ranking positions, but less common, are the Alphas. Omegas are almost considered rare nowadays due to an increase in birth rate but a steep decline in Omegas being born following the fall of the Empire.

He watches Hux take a step forward and his stomach drops; Kylo's hand shoots out to grab the Alpha by the wrist. Hux looks back to see the panic on Kylo's face, immediately turning back into his arms. Kylo grips him tight with shaking hands, his breathing quickening towards hysterical. Fingers carding through long onyx hair and hushed whispers of sweetness calm him significantly. The comforting scent of Hux makes it possible to loosen his assault on the General's uniform, the material already creased from its time on Kylo's bedroom floor. With a simple kiss they pull back from each other, Hux squeezes Kylo's hand, "We can always—"

"What? Make a run for it?" Kylo jokes, but to what extent he doesn't know as he's overwhelmed by a new rush of thoughts.

Hux pauses, before reluctantly smiling along with him. "I was going to say ignore him to go and have sex again."

"He would be most displeased," Kylo grins, eyes looking away with his cheeks blushing red, still unaccustomed to the affection denied from him for years.

Hux punches in his code and the doors slide open; he glances at Kylo when he hears the slow exhale of air, sending one last reassuring look in his direction. They enter the chamber together, the urge to hold hands almost devastating. The walk to the end of aisle is tormentingly long, it feels like an hour. Coming to a halt in front of the already active hologram, they witness the sinister grin on Snoke's waiting face. It sends a chill down Hux's spine, and he senses that Kylo would be similarly afflicted if it weren't for the subtle tremor still vibrating through him. It started once they left the safety of his quarters, his body's way of telling him his heat is not over, just subsided for now.

"I'm glad you've taken time from your busy — _schedules_ — to meet with me," Snoke glowers at his subordinates.

"We were otherwise preoccupied." Hux takes a step forward when he realises Kylo is unable to fully respond, he can feel the fear radiating from behind him. "I apologise, Supreme Leader," he supplies, deciding it is better to be on the defensive in this situation.

"Is it the girl? Or…" Snoke pauses, for effect because Hux can see it on his face, "Is there another reason, Kylo Ren?"

"The girl is missing, but I have every available officer on the search," Hux answers again, "I am confident we will find her. One child will not evade the Order."

"Strong words, General," Snoke scoffs, "but that is hardly what I am concerned with now that we have a new Omega in our ranks."

The glee in Snoke's voice is haunting and Kylo feels sick to his stomach. His face burns and his eyes sting. Before, with just him and Hux, he was so happy; he wants to peel off his skin under Snoke's heavy gaze. Stepping forward and a little to the side — a little closer to Hux — Kylo coughs to clear the thickness in his throat. "Yes, Master."

The hairs in the back of Hux's neck stand on end when he hears Kylo utter the word _master_. It hits a nerve he didn't realise he had.

"Is that jealousy I detect, General?" Snoke cackles cruelly. Hux doesn't give him the satisfaction of replying and tries not to clench his jaw too obviously. "Oh, _this is fun_ , I should have tried harder to unleash the Omega inside of you sooner, Ren."

Legs weak, mind reeling, _he knew?_ All this time his teacher, his master, knew and didn't tell him? He dare not think of any further betrayal, he could collapse right on the spot. He doesn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing him on his knees.

"Of course I've always known, Kylo." The way Snoke says his name, the patronising softness makes his skin crawl. He's inside his head and he can't stop him. "Why do you think I claimed you all of those years ago?"

No. Kylo looks away, sickness bubbling in his stomach. Snoke didn't claim him, he stole him; Hux claimed him as his own and as his equal, there's a difference. His eyes clench when he hears Snoke speaking again.

"I suppose I should tell you the truth now." Kylo's back stiffens but he refuses to look. "There is a prophecy born from the dust and ruin of the Empire. An Omega descended from the truest Alpha, _your_ _Grandfather_ , will breed an Alpha that will either restore balance to the Force or plunge it into darkness for eternity. I need that Alpha."

From the corner of his eye — because he can't look over, can't let Snoke know that he cares, that all he wants to do is wrap Kylo in a protective embrace — he sees his body shaking, hands clenched and shoulders hunched tightly. Hux aches to hold him, but all he can do is watch on as Snoke torments the Knight.

"I had always suspected that you were in fact that Omega, Kylo, it had to be you, Vader's bloodline is so very restricted. But despite the training I provided, I could not find a way to unleash it, to _break_ you into true submission. Thanks to the girl, your _training_ can now be completed."

"Training?" Kylo asks, voice so tired and broken.

Still looking away, Kylo cannot see Snoke's face, but Hux can, and he's staring directly at the Alpha. His eyes are almost wild with sinister joy. "Yes, you are to join me immediately. I have a selection of hand-picked Alphas waiting for you, ready to breed you until I have an army to snuff out the light. The true Knights of Ren. _This_ is your purpose. There is no alternative, this is to be your fate."

Their hearts stop. It becomes hard to breathe. The air is thick with tension — shock, anger, fear. They remain silent as they try to process this diabolical information. It strikes deep knowing that everything they have worked for in the Order, all that they have committed in Snoke's name was based upon this plan where Kylo is _raped_ until he has born this army.

Kylo belongs to Hux, there is absolutely no way that he's letting this happen.

Hux is his Alpha, not even for the Order will Kylo let another have him in such a way.

A low, hollow chuckle echoes through the chamber, reverberating a shiver up both of their spines. Kylo braves a look at the hologram, wishing he hadn't, his face reveals all that he's thinking and the Leader has no need to read his mind now. He doubts that it's any different for Hux. Snoke leans forward in his seat with a lecherous grin.

"Perhaps," Snoke leers knowingly, "the General has already filled your womb. A fine specimen that will become."

The blood drains from their faces. They dare to look at the other and their own fears are reflected back.


	7. Comfort

**Chapter 7, Comfort**

 _Traumatised after hearing the truth, Kylo breaks. Hux isn't doing much better._

* * *

Snoke lets them go.

 _Join me immediately,_ he leaves unsaid. The silent threat is all too apparent; free to leave, but his prisoners all the same. The consequences will be severe if Kylo doesn't follow orders, and if Hux interferes, it will only end tragically for them both.

They turn to leave. Together.

The new information is hard enough to digest without the thunderous echo of Snoke _laughing_. The chamber feels as if it's closing in around them, swallowing, engulfing them in a nightmare. He has the audacity to laugh after revealing the truth and Hux doesn't know whether he wants to throw up or hunt him down.

But he can't — Hux can't let Kylo see his weakness. He has to be strong so Kylo doesn't have to.

With a steadfast gaze from the corner of his eye, Hux notes the way in which Kylo struggles to walk under the weight on his shoulders. It hurts to see the tears glistening on his cheeks and the quivering of his lips and not being able to stop it.

The journey to the podium may have felt an hour long, the walk away takes an age. With each step from Snoke, the exit simultaneously gets further away. Eventually they come to a halt at the door; Kylo loses his momentum and starts to wobble on his legs like a new born foal. Hux enters the unlock code to open the door, willing Kylo to stay on his feet until they have crossed the sill.

The door closes behind them, cutting them off from Snoke's cackling, leaving them in an odd silence. Machines and computers in the hallway emit static and occasional beeps, though not loud enough to prevent Hux from hearing the hitching in Kylo's breath. He turns in time to catch the Omega before he falls to the floor.

In the safety of Hux's arms, Kylo cries, howling into the strong chest supporting him. Everything he knew, what he stood for, was based on a lie, on his own destruction. Gripping onto Hux's uniform, his breath stutters, choking on the air he heaves into his lungs. A hand rubs a deep circle on his back, easing his muscles to help him breathe.

Hux helps Kylo to his feet but his legs give way again. Despite Kylo's weak protests, Hux sweeps an arm under his knees to lift him from the floor. Suddenly tired and equally embarrassed, Kylo hides his face against Hux, closing his eyes so he can't see anyone they pass as Hux strides through the halls.

They stop and Kylo panics. _Why have they stopped?_ He wants to look but can't bring himself too.

"Kylo," Hux says softly, and he shakes his head with scrunched eyes, "Kylo, we need to open the door."

Looking up and now feeling comfortable in Hux's hold, he knows they have reached a relative sanctuary. He extends an arm and Hux shifts to allow him to enter the code without having to be put down. The sheepish look on his face is endearing to Hux as he carries him over the threshold.

The door automatically shuts behind them with a whoosh and they both breathe a sigh of relief. Alone at last, Kylo wraps his arms around Hux's neck, lowering his legs to the floor to stand securely. Hands settle on his waist, pulling him ever closer as his face buries into the crook of Hux's neck. Fresh tears slip from his eyes, soaked up by the dark material that's now wet under him. With fingers now in his hair, it instantly relaxes him in a way he doesn't understand.

"Hux?" Kylo mumbles into his shoulder and the General hums his attention, "What do I do?"

"I—" Hux hesitates, "I don't know…" Kylo stiffens in his arms and he feels sick again. Pulling Kylo back, Hux looks at him directly. He needs him to know he means what he says. "But I promise you, he will not hurt you. _No one_ will hurt you, Kylo."

Fresh tears fall and Kylo hates it; from a lifetime of purging emotion to a constant onslaught of feeling is exhausting. He sags in Hux hold and with more reassurance falling from the Alpha's lips, he lets himself cry. Hux cradles his face in his hands and kisses the tears from his skin; the saltiness is unpleasant on his tongue as a reminder of Kylo's pain.

"You need to rest," Hux decides, worried if he doesn't. With threats all around from Snoke and rival Alpha's, he needs — they both need — the strength to overcome his heat and make it out alive.

Kylo nods his agreement and accepts Hux's hand as he leads them towards the surprisingly comfortable sofa instead of the bed. The sheets need changing and Hux doesn't want to waste time doing so. It's awkward with limbs all over the place, but they finally settle, lying together on their sides. Hux is pressed against the backrest with Kylo pulled tightly to his chest, arms around him again and hands resting together on the Omega's stomach.

They fall into a silence that verges on tense, though it still feels safe and that's what Kylo vitally needs. Shaken to the core, traumatised, he questions where his loyalty has been placed all of this time. Other thoughts cross his mind fleetingly: how would his life have turned out if he hadn't become Snoke's apprentice? Hux must sense his discomfort, nuzzling his neck and peppering him with light kisses.

Still gripping his hands in his own, Kylo brings their tangled fingers up to pillow his head. The stretch in Hux's arms is uncomfortable but it hardly matters when he notices a change in Kylo's breathing as he drifts asleep. He closes his own eyes, resting not unconscious, still fully aware of his surroundings and the gentle shifting of Kylo's body as he sleeps.

The quiet gives him time to think, not that he wants too. He'd rather forget everything Snoke revealed, but that's impossible. Everything has changed, irrecoverably. He contemplates Snoke's plan with a lump in his throat.

For half of Kylo's life, Snoke has lied and plotted to have him raped until pregnant and have the process repeated over and over until he has what he wants and Kylo is left in the dirt. Images of a young, helpless Kylo flash in his mind and he opens his eyes to rid himself of them. Kylo has been in Snoke's custody since he was 15, he was only a child under his monstrous influence.

 _A child_. Dread fills his body, suddenly cold from head to toe and he holds the dozing Omega closer. He imagines a child, _his_ child growing inside of Kylo for nine-months, only to be ripped from him and trained as a weapon. It happened to Kylo, it happened to him. They can't let their child — for Snoke was so very convinced there is one — be taken from them.

With a pensive gaze, Hux watches Kylo, his face distorted through strands of hair, and his eyes are wet. He sheds his own tears into Kylo's hair, sobbing quietly so not to wake him. But it clearly doesn't work when Kylo shifts onto his back, looking at him with wide eyes. A thumb brushes away the tears and his mouth opens and closes, unable to find the words to ask what's wrong. As Kylo places his palm on his cheek, Hux grips his wrist to kiss his hand.

Kylo finally gathers enough courage to talk, but the lights flicker and the alarms sound. They both duck reflexively, sharing a look of trepidation as a new threat arises on Starkiller Base.


	8. Son

**Chapter 8, Son**

 _Their peace is short lived as the resistance arrive._

* * *

Kylo reacts quicker than Hux does, moving almost immediately when the alarm begins to sound. He all but falls to the floor from the sofa, scrambling to his feet ungracefully. In the centre of the room, he stands with his head darting around in search of something. Hux follows suit but can't see anything apart from the confusion on Kylo's face.

It's only a glimmer, a glint in the darkness of where the Force would inhabit his mind before it fled his changing body, but it's there. Kylo can sense it. Can feel him there. He lets out a whisper that Hux struggles to hear, but does. It burns them both all the same. "Han Solo."

Hux steps in front of him and offers his hand that Kylo grips onto. His voice is tight and thick with emotions Hux knows he wants to hide, his eyes make it impossible and betray him. "He's here, Hux."

"What do you want to do?" Hux enquires, their next course of action cannot be his decision alone. It's _their_ future, not just his.

"You are still general, despite what we know." Hux squeezes the hand in his own, little comfort he knows. "Snoke can't sense any _deceit_ — you need to lead."

"And you?" Hux asks, dread twisting in the pit of his stomach. To what extent can he lead now?

Kylo sighs, eyes wandering away, unfocused and blurred with unshed tears, "I have questions for my father."

"Kylo," Hux says as the Omega drifts from his hold towards the door, he's no longer listening, "Kylo!"

Turning his head back with tears tracking down his cheeks, he breathes, " _Hux._ I need answers."

"Not in this condition," Hux argues, reaching to hold Kylo's wrist harder than really necessary. He doesn't want to let him go. "Your heat isn't fully over, the other Alphas will be able to scent you and—"

"And they will only find you on my skin, they will know I am yours." Kylo wanes to a whisper, fingers brushing through Hux's fringe to push it back into place.

Hux pulls him closer and places a hand on Kylo's stomach, "And if Snoke is right?"

Feeling a twinge under Hux's solid palm, Kylo doesn't hesitate. "I will fight until the death to protect him."

Hux can only blink. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Kylo steps into a kiss and Hux lets his eyes close, his other hand joining its fellow on Kylo's flat abdomen, just below his navel; where his child may — _will_ — grow. Pulling away, Kylo makes to leave. He can't look at Hux again, he won't be able to go if he does. His eyes drop as he turns moving towards the door.

"Him?" Hux echoes, his hold empty of Kylo.

He falters in voice and step. "Just a feeling."

"Wait," Hux pleads after a beat. Kylo twists back to him and when the Alpha sees the tense look on his face he adds, "Just a moment."

Kylo does as he asks, nerves fraying as he watches Hux hunt around, ducking under the table he has pushed to the side of the main door. It's not like Kylo uses it. When he does eat, he stands in the kitchen or crashes on the sofa. His leg begins to twitch, though he only notices when Hux stands facing him. Kylo almost breaks upon seeing his helmet in Hux's pale hands; the pointlessness of his life's work reflects back at him. Both pairs of hands shake as the helmet is passed to Kylo.

"It will help hide your scent."

 _And protect you when I can't,_ Hux leaves unsaid; Kylo hears it nonetheless.

Kylo kisses his Alpha one last time before turning from him as he puts his helmet on. He doesn't want his mate to see him in it, what it now symbolises is unclean and burning. The tightness encasing his head is familiar but uncomfortable, though he agrees that it will give him the edge he needs to survive. He approaches the door, pausing only to enter the unlock code. Sliding open, the chaos ensuing outside is so overwhelming that Kylo has to take a step back to steady himself. Without looking back, Kylo steels himself before he steps out into the corridor and disappears out of sight.

Hux is left feeling hopeless, bereft when he can no longer see Kylo. His heart aches in a way he never thought possible and a sweat builds on the back of his neck. The separation has been only seconds but he can already feel the effects. It's worse knowing Kylo will feel it thrice as much being a newly mated Omega. He has to trust that Kylo can protect himself because he has work to do now that the Resistance have arrived. He just has to.

Kylo walks through Starkiller Base with purpose, his hand hovers over his lightsaber — fingers twitching when someone gets too close. He keeps his head held high, grateful for the helmet hiding the grimace on his face. His stomach knots, clothes are too tight, his legs are weak making his gait more awkward than normal. No one gives him a second glance, too busy with orders sent down from those second to only Hux in his absence. He tries to feel where the general is, but he can't. Kylo imagines him on the bridge, hard coolness in control, people running around to please him. Hux will survive if Kylo doesn't.

Rounding various corners and twisting hallways, Kylo keeps his composure all the way to the last stretch, his father is somewhere beyond the doors ahead of him. He starts when the doors hiss open unexpectedly, heart racing faster than before. The approaching squad of Stormtroopers fill the width of the corridor and it takes all of his strength not to flinch away. Still Lord Ren to them, they part to let him through unimpeded. The quivering of his hands never cease as he walks through into the almost empty oscillator structure.

Of course the Resistance would strike here; it's like the Death Star all over again.

Stalking up to the rail edging the chasm, he looks to his left and to his right, commanding, with as much conviction as he can, the officers he sees to leave with any remaining troops. Their time is best spent elsewhere. Anywhere away from him as he senses the Alpha in them.

He breathes a sigh of relief when he's left alone, but then he feels _it_ washing over him like a nightmare. Or a dream. Without full use of the Force, it's more difficult to pinpoint exactly where his target is. He follows his gut out onto the catwalk across the abyss, freezing when he hears that voice — _that_ _name_ — from behind him. His heart stops with his legs.

"Ben!"

Kylo turns to see the man he's tried so hard to forget. He looks the same yet so much older. Has it really been that long?

"Han Solo." He can almost hear the hitch in his father's breath despite the distance between them. "I always knew this day would come."

The clanking of feet against the metal catwalk or the opening of a door in the distance isn't enough to distract his eyes from the man approaching him, stopping only a few feet away. "Take off that mask. You don't need it."

He scoffs, it's the only thing short of Hux that he needs in this moment. "What do you think you'll see if I do?"

"The face of my son."

The silence is deathly. All Kylo can hear is the blood pumping in his ears and the wind whipping around him. His hands shake as he lifts them to press the mechanism to open the helmet, the whirling of the servomotors deafening. Pulling the helmet from his head, he can feel a new wave of emotion flowing across the gap. It hits him in the chest and he bites, "Your son is gone."

The emotions change to something harder, tenser, but it's true. The son Han Solo knew is indeed gone, twisted by the dark and engulfed by the truth of his nature.

He knows Solo can immediately sense the difference, can smell the Omega scent emanating from his son. He doesn't have to move forward to know, but he does. "That's what Snoke wants you to believe, but it's not true. My son is alive."

"No." Kylo says, trying not to choke on the words he hopes are more convincing than the doubt in his mind. "The Supreme Leader is wise."

"Snoke is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants, he'll crush you. You know it's true."

Snoke has everything he wants now; his prophecy, his Omega, his broodmare. "It's too late."

"No, it's not." He's so close, Kylo can see the wrinkles in his skin and the questions running through his mind. But it's the deep sadness in his eyes that strikes harder than anything else. "Leave here with me. Come home. We miss you."

"I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain." Kylo shakes his head, tears coming and his throat constricting. "I know what I have to do but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?"

He knows what he's asking and he knows he won't make it off Starkiller alive. Snoke will be in his head, will see the treason and hear these words. But how can Kylo stay knowing Snoke's plan; that there is a child developing in his womb? A child that will be exposed to a torture worse than his own, and he will be powerless to stop it.

Solo takes a step in earnest. "Yes. Anything."

Kylo nearly falls to his knees when he hears his father's words; he holds himself up, only the helmet slipping from his grip. It drops over the edge of the catwalk, disappearing into the depth of smoke and the unknown. It's the final thing, the sign, he needed to concrete his decision. He watches his past tumble away, then turns to Han Solo. To a future. "Anything?"

"Yes." The older man steps directly in front of him and Kylo grasps onto the arm extended to him.

Deep in his lower abdomen, an appreciative flutter stuns him. It's the same thing he felt from before when Hux had touched his belly. His fingers tighten around Han's forearm and he gasps, _"Hux_."

Kylo could crack at the sight of his father's face contorting into something ugly. "The General?"

It was almost too good to be true. He can see the disgust upon hearing Hux's name. His crimes against the galaxy are infamous, but his own are worse. His father — and his mother — won't be able to truly forgive him, he prays they will at least help him escape the clutches of Starkiller Base. But not without Hux. "I won't — I _can't_ — leave without him."

"Ben," Han begins, however he notes the way his son recoils and changes tact, "Kylo, why?"

"He's my mate."

 _The father of my son; my everything_.

So many emotions unfold on his father's face and if it weren't such a highly-strung situation, he would congratulate him on how well he hides his confusion. His disgust? A new sensation pangs in his heart. Guilt, desperation, shame; he can't even mate without disappointing his family. He closes his eyes, wondering how much easier it would be to throw himself from the catwalk.

He's jolted back to consciousness by a deep, _understanding_ voice. "Where will we find him?"

"Truly?" Kylo whimpers.

And in a moment, with a nod of a head, the light begins to seep in. As they leave the catwalk, _to find Hux_ , he lets it.


	9. With or Without You

**Chapter 9**

 _Refusing to leave without Hux, and refusing to leave without his son, they go in search of the General._

* * *

Stepping off the catwalk lifts a weight from Kylo's shoulders; he dares to let himself hope. Jolted from his thoughts by his father's voice, it's fascinating to watch him burst into action. He never got to see this as a child, either too young to be in amongst the hustle and bustle of the Resistance base, or old enough to spend his hours training. Even after Luke left, when his mother, admittedly, tried her best to help him harness his powers, he never got to see _Han Solo_ like this. With a sense of exhilaration on his face, the older man instructs Chewbacca to finish setting the explosives and what do to next. Then he looks up.

Kylo hadn't noticed them before, but following his father's eye line he sees them. The girl and the traitor. Except FN-2187 isn't the only traitor now, Kylo himself has joined the ranks and guilt pangs deep in his chest. He doesn't know if it comes from his betrayal of the First Order or his initial defection from the Light, the Resistance, from his _family_. He listens to Han commanding them to return to the Falcon, telling her, Rey, to prepare for take-off. Bitterness floods his system, never had he been allowed to do such a thing, no matter how much he begged. The backseat was the closest he ever got.

The resentment and ugly images of his childhood twist into an overwhelming need for something stable, something he can rely on, something… _Hux_. Unable to look Solo in the eye, Kylo is silent as he slips away; down the corridor and through the door into the belly of the beast. Schooling his features now he's without his helmet, he is murderous stalking through the Base. No one will dare approach him.

Hux stands on the bridge watching his world crash down around him. X-wings swoop and dive, squadrons of TIE-fighters _that he ordered_ hot on their tails. It's difficult to see through the smoke and debris but each X-wing that falls is a blast to the gut. Another chance of leaving Starkiller alive gone, now a million pieces soaring through the sky.

He can hear the chaos around him, people shouting to be heard across a distance over the battle taking place outside. Machines beep angrily, lights flash, alarms sound sporadically as a new problem occurs. It all blurs together, barely audible against the pounding of his blood in his ears. Either from someone around him or inside his own head, the sound of Kylo's name echoes loudly. Louder than the shouting. Louder than gunfire and death.

His stomach knots painfully, knees weakening and he steadies himself with a hand on the console in front of him. Gripping the unforgiving metal, his fingers ache despite the leather protection of his gloves. A tightness constricts his chest as his consciousness is ravaged and torn apart. He can't stop the onslaught of questions running through his mind.

What does his future hold?

If he stays, will he get to keep his position — probably, he's popular amongst the high ranking of the fleet and other bases. His power — unlikely, considering he'll be forced to watch his mate be used, abused, for the nefarious purposes of the maniac he calls Leader — absolutely _powerless_ to stop it. All he'll be good for is being Snoke's whipping boy. Yet if he flees, he can only look forward to spending the rest of his life hunted like an animal by the First Order, or eventually captured by and have his fate decided by the Resistance.

He knows the less preferable outcome.

In his peripheral vision he catches an officer approaching from both sides; high ranking and ambitious, baying for his job and his blood since they stepped foot into his command. Their faces are cool, stern, but Hux can see the lie. They're practically salivating with the orders they've received, from Snoke no doubt. Straightening himself, they won't see him weak as they close in on him.

He nods to each one in turn, "Colonel, Major."

"Supreme Leader Snoke has entrusted me with your orders, General," Colonel Datoo sneers.

The Major butts in, "You are to collect Kylo Ren and begin your journey. You'll be sent the coordinates of your destination aboard Ren's shuttle."

"That's Lord Ren to you, do not forget your place," Hux bites.

"For how much longer, _General_?" Datoo grimaces as his nose twitches around Hux's scent, different from normal. It's disgusting.

Hux can hear the threat from the other Alpha and now he knows exactly what he has to do. He looks down on the leeches one final time, turning to march off the bridge without acknowledging the orders from Snoke. He needs to find Kylo Ren for himself.

Kylo barely makes it down the corridor before hearing his name called, but it's not his name. _Ben_ ; his blood runs cold into blind fury. He turns sharply, raising his hand — relief sparking through his system as the Force responds to his command — to squeeze anything else from Solo's lips.

With hate burning on his face, he strides forward, stuttering to a halt as his powers fizzle out, watching his father drop to one knee spluttering and choking for air. Guilt boils in the pit of his stomach. Their eyes connect and, no longer convinced, Kylo whispers, "That's not my name."

Staggering back to his feet, Han approaches without caution. He's not afraid, yet Kylo takes a step back. Turning on his heel, in a sweep of his cape and robes he marches away. He only manages a few steps when Han calls for him again, " _Kylo_ , please."

The Knight turns his head, the tears in his own eyes matching the grief in his father's. He had warned him that his son was gone, but Han still pushes forward. "You don't have to do this alone."

Kylo drops his head in surrender and slows his pace to allow Han to catch up to him.

Walking the length of Starkiller was not what Hux had planned, but a few cycles back — when things had been relatively calm and at least predictable — Kylo found and removed the tracker from his belt. It had made life a lot easier knowing what part of his base was being destroyed and when. At times he would sit and watch the tracker on his datapad, the blue dot pacing back and forth in his quarters or darting around the training rooms. He thought it was anger or frustration that lead him to do it but now he knows it to be the undeniable bond between them; his stomach flips and his heart flutters.

The halls are mostly empty, those he comes across are given new orders towards the main control centres. Hopefully Kylo will have enough sense to stay away from areas with higher concentrations of Alphas and high ranking officers. He rounds a corner headed for the oscillator; if the Resistance have made use of the information from their reconnaissance pilot, and he assumes Han Solo, or at least General Organa, is intelligent enough to have done so, they will start there. He hopes Kylo is somewhere close.

Passing a weapons vault, he ducks inside to arm himself. The blaster he picks is less refined than his personal one and more awkward as he clips it onto his belt; he berates himself for foolishly leaving his own in Kylo's quarters. He makes do, hand-to-hand combat isn't his strong suit. He's especially glad when he steps into the new hall, stopping almost immediately upon seeing the distinctive shine of Captain Phasma's armour.

"I have orders, General," her voice echoes from the vocoder of her helmet. The sound is familiar, yet her tone is off.

"Snoke?" Hux asks.

She nods in affirmation, "He's sent me to escort you to your ship."

"I won't be following orders, Captain."

Openly sighing, she had hoped this would go another way, but had been expecting it after receiving Snoke's semi-cryptic message. "I've been authorised to use force if necessary. You're dispensable to the Supreme Leader, Lord Ren is the only one he needs on that shuttle."

"He won't be either."

Silence falls.

Both raise their arms: Phasma in offensive mode, Hux in surrender. She has a job to complete, despite the trivial affection she holds for the General. Attachment in the Order is unwise, leading to trouble more often than not. If she has to, the weapon she points at him will be used.

Phasma inclines her head when Hux asks her to pause, to let him explain. Lowering her blaster slightly, she nods; it's unclear as to where this loyalty to Ren has come from. The Knight is obviously the catalyst for this whole debacle. They were never close, at each other's throats constantly in their fight to please the man Hux is now denouncing.

"Snoke has hidden his true intentions, Captain." Hux begins and stops when he hears her scoff.

"Are you surprised?" She finds it almost laughable to hear. "A being of such immense power is hardly likely to be all truthful."

"Does that not bother you? The cause you've been fighting for all these years is based on a lie." He's appalled and she can't believe it.

This isn't the General she has risked her life serving. "And what is this lie? You used to have a backbone."

"And you had respect. I am still your General."

"Not for much longer."

In frustration, Hux reaches for his own weapon but Phasma is fast in her reflexes, blaster raised with a warning shot fired before he has time blink. He lifts his hands in surrender again, stuck in a standoff with his life in her hands.

Kylo stops dead when a blaster shot rings through the corridor. It's close. But so is Hux, he can sense him at the edge of his connection with the Force. Or is it their bond that is telling him he's close? It's still unfamiliar territory for him, but his gut twists all the same.

The tendrils of the Force, or their bond, stretch around the corner and he all but runs straight into a potential firing line. Ignoring the calls from his father, he hardly cares knowing Hux could be in trouble. His stomach lurches when he rounds the corner to see Phasma aiming her weapon at Hux.

In a flurry of fury, Kylo quickens towards them, igniting his lightsaber as he picks up his speed. Phasma hears the distinctive sound and sees Hux looking behind her and reacts quickly, but not quick enough as Ren deflects the bolt of plasma energy with surprising ease. Knowing the Force is acting unpredictably, he cannot trust it to help him; though not physically as strong as Phasma, the intimidating heat of his unstable weapon is enough to give him the advantage. He disarms her and raises the lightsaber to her neck.

Upon seeing the fight unfold, Hux rushes forward to take Phasma's blaster rifle from the floor into his custody. With the lightsaber and her own weapon trained at her neck, the weakest point in her armour, she lifts her hands in surrender. Smugness radiates from Hux seeing her in the position she had previously placed him in.

Phasma looks between the two men she would have called friends, slowly removing the helmet from her head. It won't provide any protection from a close range shot or decapitation anyway. At first she detects a new scent, different than any she has encountered before. With that in mind and with clearer eyesight, Phasma considers the subtle changes to the men in front of her; Hux remains stoic, jaw clenched and lips pursed tightly, but the concern in his eyes is unmistakable. Kylo Ren is more interesting, a thin sheen of sweat covers his brow with a light tremor vibrating through him which she doubts is just from the lightsaber. She glances to the side to see the Resistance member that confronted her earlier and her face creases in confusion — she is forced to look away when the red beam of energy inches closer to her.

For a moment Hux is distracted as he looks at Lord Ren, and Phasma would have been able to disarm him if it weren't for the blaster aimed at her by the older man stood a step or two from them. The concern he holds for the Knight is unusual, yet maybe it explains something. Taking a deeper breath to inhale the scent floating around them, she quickly analyses it, internally gasping in shock when all the pieces come together.

"You've mated." It's a statement rather than a question, knowing it can't be denied; suddenly everything makes sense. She looks to Ren, _the_ _Omega_ , "What does Snoke want with you?"

Kylo disengages his lightsaber and visibly slumps, exhausted, barely thinking to reattach the 'saber to his belt. Phasma has never seen the Master of the Knights of Ren look anything other than dangerous, volatile, but this vulnerability is disconcerting.

Hux detects his reluctance immediately and stretches his arm out to touch Kylo's shoulder. It's risky because his hold on the Captain's blaster is weak, he's practically defenceless, but he _needs_ Kylo to tell her of Snoke's intentions and Kylo needs this from him in return. If anything can rescue this situation, it's the truth.

Dark eyes flick to Han Solo, the Knight not wanting to say it for him to hear; speaking it aloud makes it real. Instead Kylo burrows deep to find a connection with the Force strong enough to project the conversation with Snoke into Phasma's mind. Unable to hold it for long, he only shows her the important segments: the prophecy, his _training_ , what Snoke has planned for him.

All of the emotions felt by Ren crash over her like a tsunami; betrayal, pain, denial, _the light_ … and there is a steady undercurrent that screams _Hux_. The turmoil stops abruptly when the link breaks, she stumbles back and takes a breath. Her helmet slips from her fingers, ricocheting against the hard metal of the floor; face haunted as she looks between the mated couple.

Hux exhales in relief. Instantly he can see Phasma is no longer an obstacle now that she knows the truth. Without hesitating, he passes the blaster back to her, and with it in hand, she grips Hux's forearm with her own. An understanding passes between them: she still belongs to the Order, but she will not be complicit in the capture of Kylo Ren knowing what will befall him in the Supreme Leader's custody. If Phasma were in the General's position even she knows she would be pushed to desertion.

Lowering the familiar weapon in her hand, Phasma aims it away and fires five random shots at the walls. If her blaster is inspected she can at least say she attempted the capture of Kylo Ren and General Hux. It's hardly difficult to be overpowered by a Force-user. Turning back to Hux with a brief glance to Ren, she graciously nods and begins her route back to the command centre, after all there is still a battle raging on. She doesn't spare them a glance but her mind stays on the General; she knows their paths are diverging, may they once again meet on the field of battle.

They stand in silence until Phasma's clunking boots are a mere echo in the distance. Silence passes over them and Hux can finally look at Kylo. Really look. Staring back with glossy eyes, Kylo falls into waiting arms, heaving in a heady breath of Hux's comforting scent. Fingers comb through his hair and suddenly he feels safe. Not even the awkward cough from behind can make him pull his face from its place at Hux's neck.

Hux, however, does spare the other man in the hall an uneasy glance. His face is hard, yet his eyes are soft, clearly unsure of how to react to his son wrapped around an unfamiliar Alpha. An Alpha of the enemy no less.

Whispering to Kylo, yet loud enough for Solo to hear, Hux keeps his eyes on him to ensure he has his acceptance, his help, "We need to leave before Snoke sends someone less understanding than Phasma."

The nod Hux receives from Solo is reassuring, so he continues to coax Kylo away from him. He wipes away a tear or two with the pads of his thumbs and he kisses the crease of his furrowed brow. Kylo takes Hux's hand in his own and stares at his Alpha seriously. "You're sure?"

"Yes," Hux breathes, "I will not let Snoke hurt you."

 _Either of you_ , he leaves unsaid, positive that Kylo doesn't want his father knowing that snippet of information just yet. He does place a hand inconspicuously on Kylo's stomach and they both stare in shock at the bolt of energy that zips along Hux's arm.

They have no time to think as the Base shakes around them, the lights flicker and an alarm sounds through every corridor, every nook and cranny. Kylo twists to look at his father; Chewbacca has detonated the explosives. Han steps forward, "We need to leave, _now_."

With the Base thoroughly memorised, Hux leads the three safely to the nearest exit and out into the snow; what he wouldn't give in this moment to have his Greatcoat. Almost frozen in an instant, feet buried in deep white and shoulders dusted with snowflakes and ash; he pulls Kylo to him, urging his body heat to transfer to the Omega. Kylo ducks closer, yet it doesn't help either of them. The cold is relentless. Deadly if not alert. Over the roar of the wind they just manage to hear Solo when he directs them to his ship; Hux lets the older man lead into the tundra.

With the battle warring overhead, they instinctively duck when an X-Wing swoops low and disappears into the Base. Hux and Kylo stare in terror — _the oscillator_ — one well aimed blast will send it up in flames; Starkiller will join minutes later. Hux can barely move as he watches the destruction of his life's work, everything he has accomplished for the betterment of the Galaxy. It soothes him to know it can't be used by another: mishandled by the Order or abused by Snoke. After all, a captain should go down with his ship.

Kylo senses Hux freeze and doubts it's from the sub-zero temperature. Calling his name is futile, Hux doesn't respond. A forceful tug on his arm finally gets him moving; the only motivation Hux has left is holding his hand to run for their lives.

From behind several explosions shatter through the air and a sudden rumble shakes the ground knocking the deserters into the snow. Within seconds the ground starts to pull apart, the planet's crust fracturing before their eyes.

Hux struggles to his feet, but before he can help Kylo stand, Han's cries echo behind them, the ground splitting underneath him. He begins descending over the edge and Kylo reaches out with the Force to stop him, but he _can't_. His connection to the Force is still haywire, uncooperative and useless. He screams back and scrambles to his feet, but Hux is already way out in front of him, skidding to the edge gripping onto his father's arms with all is might.

The ground quakes again.

Snow and rock shift through the air, engulfing Hux and Han and they disappear out of sight.

Into the abyss.


End file.
